Getting Home
by HolleringHawk65
Summary: After Spain, Leon S. Kennedy is left at the Helipad with no American cash. What will happen when Chris Redfield comes to check on his friend? Yaoi-please don't read if you don't like. A smidgen of Romance in here, but not at first...1st Resident Evil Fanfic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**** : **This is kind of an AU because BSAA isn't where Chris works. He works for an agency similar to, but not half as large (and I'm not going into Details because I don't think it's important.) I'm sorry if the timeline doesn't fit, but I've only played RE 4 & 6 and I looked up on the wiki other stuff… So sorry if it's kind of off!

**Leon 18:23 **

I don't think anybody would ever understand how much I was glad to see the White House. When we touched down on the Helipad, I was already starting to unbuckle. I just needed to get out of the helicopter, and away from Ashley Graham.

"Are we home?" Damn Ashley to hell, why was she the one who got to sleep straight through the ride?

"Yeah, you're home." I told her, letting her wake up slowly. She stretched out and unbuckled herself.

We got out of the helicopter, and Ashley was quickly met with her mother's arms. I could tell the blonde was surprised to see her mother there. Mrs. Graham was just rocking back and forth with her daughter in her arms.

She looked over her shoulder and her eyes found me. She gently let go of her daughter and came to me. I met her brown eyes, the same color as Ashley's. Beside her eyes though, I don't think she got much from her mother, as Mrs. Graham had red hair and a petite figure, compared to Ashley's rather lanky but nicely supplied body.

And Mrs. Graham continued to look at me.

I had to think I still looked like crap—after leaving Saddler's island, we'd use the ski jet to go to France, mainly because I was too paranoid to go to mainland Spain. Hunnigan had sent a helicopter from the embassy in Paris. That had taken us to Paris where we cleaned up and then came back to the States in the same helicopter—again; I was too paranoid to use an air plane. It seemed like anything could happen. I had more control in the helicopter.

I'd barely gotten any sleep at the embassy because I was thinking about Luis. I pushed him out of my head now, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I was still wearing the clothes I had when going about Saddler's island, but thankfully with a jacket now.

I looked at Mrs. Graham, meeting her gaze. Then she hugged me. It was a crushing hug, and I was taken off guard.

"Thank you so, so much for bringing my baby back to me. You'll never understand, Mr. Kennedy. Thank you." She told me, all her words into my shoulder. I gently patted her back, not knowing if she'd let me go.

She pulled away and I saw she was crying. I suppose that they were tears of joy for knowing her daughter was safe and back in the states, even if that hadn't helped her before.

"Mr. Kennedy, do you want to have dinner with us tonight? I feel like there's not much more we can do, since the public can't be made aware…" She said, her voice drifting off. _So she knows. I guess the president couldn't keep something this big from his wife._

"No thank you ma'am. Have to get home to the house plants," I told her. Sure, it wasn't the whole truth, but… Well, actually, my dog was staying with my neighbor, who just happened to have a three year old niece living with her. And, to be honest, I was worried if my mutt still had hair on its tail.

"Leon…"Ashley whined. "Come on, please?"

I shrugged. "I'll be having plenty of dinners with both of you—I'm joining the Secret Service." I told them. Hunnigan had told me over a web cam last night—or whenever we were at the embassy. The time zones had really messed me up.

"Oh," the sound fell from her lips; clearly she hadn't expected that.

"Have a good night, Mr. Kennedy." Mrs. Graham said to me. "I suppose I'll see you within the week." She and her daughter left with the older secret service members. Most of them looked at me with a look I guess I've become accustomed to. The whole, _who does he think he is? We _worked_ for this._

I stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. Get a cab, I guess? My car was at my house. But I didn't have American cash…

I groaned, realizing I should've asked Mrs. Graham for some money. I had a feeling that taxi drivers didn't except gold coins anymore.

"Leon S. Kennedy!" I spun at the sound of my name. I was surprised as I saw Chris Redfield walk towards me. "I heard you'd been on a mission. How are you holding up?" He asked me, touching my back.

I looked up at Claire's older brother. I'd met him a couple times, especially after all the action winded down a little bit. I guess the first real time we'd met was two Thanksgivings ago at Claire's apartment—she had hounded me until I'd said yes.

And all I could think about was Luis…

I swallowed, looking down, feeling like I could just tell him and he'd understand. "I let people who were helping me die. I couldn't do anything about it. They were just…dead." I told him. I hadn't told Ashley, because she wouldn't get it. She wouldn't understand why I felt guilty about the two cops, and she sure as hell wouldn't understand Luis's death.

He patted my back. "You and the president's daughter made it back though. Mission completed, right?"

"I guess," I said softly.

"Come on; want me to take you home?" Chris asked me.

"Sure," I mumbled, letting him lead me off the top off the parking garage. I almost felt like I wanted to stop functioning. By the time we got to Chris's truck, he had to push me up into the cab.

He walked around and I watched him with heavy lidded eyes. I finally felt like I could get some rest.

"What's your address?" He asked me.

"Hhmm? Eighteen Winter Grove," his seats were warm and leather… I shifted slightly, putting my head against the headrest. I was out before we'd gone two blocks.

Chris 18: 42

I glanced at Leon at a red light, even though I felt like there were fifty freaking cars in front of me. Man, I hated D.C. with a passion. But I heard about Leon's mission to Spain, and I figured he'd need somebody to talk to. I felt like that after he had told me where Claire was, I owed him something as minor as making sure he got home safely.

Speaking of that, he looked like he was dead…I poked his shoulder just to make sure he wasn't.

"Ungh?" Leon lifted his head from the seat, looking at me. "Was I snoring?" he asked me, half asleep.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were alright," I told him.

He yawned and curled up against the seat, putting his feet on the middle seat. I shook my head and smiled as the blond drifted off into sleep again.

The drive got quieter as I drove out of Washington. I vaguely knew where Winter Grove was, because I remember Jill wanting to move somewhere near it. I was glad that she decided that since we weren't in the country a lot, that the apartment we rented together in California was suitable. A cross country move would've sucked, anyways. It would've moved me even farther from Claire, as she lives in Seattle.

I drove down a back road, listening to Leon's steady breathing. I guess… Never mind.

I shifted in my seat. I hated back roads almost as much as I hated D.C. They all seemed like incidents waiting to happen. I shook my head and turned on the radio. Music helped to get my mind off things, and it was better than drinking.

I flipped through the stations, and settled on country. They were playing 'American Soldier' by Toby Keith. I'd heard it a couple times before and I almost felt like I could relate to it; every time I went out, wasn't I knowingly risking my life for the sake of America? Wasn't Leon?

After about a half hour with Kenny Chesney, Brooks & Dunn, Blake Shelton, Diamond Rio, and Lonestar, among others, I found myself driving into a small suburb community. _Leon lives here?_ I asked myself silently.

I pulled into 18 Winter Grove's driveway and parked, half expecting somebody to come out with a baseball and yelling to get off their property. I turned to Leon and put my hand on his knee. He jolted up and looked around, and took a deep breath.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if I'd ever see this place again." He told me, "Thanks for bringing me home." He unbuckled and opened the door, letting the early fall cold enter the car. I saw him close his eyes, as if remembering something.

He looked at me. "Can you stay the night?" He asked me.

I was glad he asked, "Yeah, of course." He smiled at me, and got out of the gab.

Leon walked up to the garage door and flipped open a pad. He had set his case by his feet as he entered in the code. He picked it up, almost looking like a person who was carrying a million dollars in his suitcase.

I walked in behind him after the door had lifted. I looked around his garage, not surprised to see that everything seemed to have its own place. There was a couple of oil stains on the concrete and I smiled a bit. _So he's a grease monkey?_

He walked into his utility room, taking off his jacket and un-ceremonially leaving it on the floor. He shuffled along, pulling his feet out of his boots. The next thing was taking off his gun holsters and hanging them on a hook by the door.

I only had to take my sneakers off after I had closed the garage door and the door to the garage.

He had wandered into his kitchen and was leaning over the sink. His eyes were closed and I don't think he looked alright at all. I walked closer to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"You look like you need to sleep." I told him.

"I feel like if I fall asleep on a bed, I won't wake up for a week. Over the past five days, the only time I got to rest is when I was knocked out. All I had to eat were eggs and fish cooked on a rock, potentially diseased riddled water, and lots of herbs. I need some freaking hamburgers and ice cream before I can sleep." He explained to me. I chuckled. "It _is not_ funny!" He said, his cheeks getting red.

"What's the number?" I asked him.

"For what?" Leon asked me, confused.

I grabbed the phone from its cradle. "The hamburger place, obviously."

"Just give it to me," he said, already reaching out to take the phone. I handed it to him and he punched in the numbers, and then handed it back to me. "A double cheeseburger with tomato and barbeque sauce, with an order of large French fries." He told me as the phone rang.

The girl on the other end said the name of joint and "What can I get you tonight?"

"Hi, I'd like to order a double cheeseburger with barbeque sauce and then another double cheeseburger with tomato and mayo. Also, could I have two large fries?" I asked her.

"Sure, what's the address?" She asked.

"Eighteen Winter Grove," I told her, figuring that the food delivery people would know where it is.

"Alright, your order will be there in less than a half hour." The girl told me.

"Thanks," I said, and hung up. I took out my wallet from my back pocket and got out a twenty dollar bill. "Think twenty will be enough?" I asked Leon, who was now crashed out on the couch in the living room. He'd turned on the TV, but I'm not sure he was actually was paying attention to it.

"Definitely," he responded, looking up at me. "Thanks, again, for…this," he told me.

"Anytime, Leon," I told him.

He shifted on the couch and closed his eyes, stretching out on the three-piece sectional.

The delivery guy rang the door bell and I went over to the door, opened it, and took the brown paper bags he was holding.

"It's fourteen dollars and fifty-three cents." He told me. "Hey, where's the dog?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't live here," I told him, then handed him the twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change." I told him, already shutting the door.

_Leon has a dog?_

_**Thanks for reading! This is just the first chapter and there's two more to come and maybe a sequel (?) Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**-HolleringHawk65**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Leon 19:47**

I was awoken by the smell of hamburgers and French fries. I opened my eyes to have Chris standing over me with the bag of greasy French fries above me. He had a smile on his face and I bit my lower lip.

"Are you going to keep torturing me or let me eat?" I asked him.

He put two paper bags on tray tables I'd left out before going on my mission. He opened the bag and handed me a tinfoil wrapped hamburger. I opened it to make sure it was mine. Chris took out one cup of French fries from the other bag and set it on my tinfoil.

I realized that I hadn't given him cash for the delivery guy. "Did you pay for this?" I asked him.

He had sat on the chair next to the couch. "Yeah, why? It wasn't even fifteen bucks." He told me, standing in the kitchen. "Do you want some soda?"

I didn't say anything for a moment, and I just kind of stared at him. I swallowed hard and answered him. "Sure, root beer, I guess," and then began to pick at the French fries in front of me.

We ate watching an animated movie. It was one of those nights were ABC didn't have any the scheduled programs on, so they filled the time slot with Shrek.

At the credits, I felt my heart sink. Hadn't Luis been a bit like Donkey? Trying to be helpful to Shrek (presumably me, I guess) and he just pushed and pushed him away. But instead of the movie's happy ending, when Luis tried to be heroic, all he got was a scorpion tail in his back.

I got up, my skin itching because I was trying too hard to hold on to something that was very gone.

"Thanks for dinner." I told Chris, throwing away my garbage.

Chris smiled at me, his blue eyes shining. "Anything for a friend."

"Do you want to stay the night?" I blurted out. I guess I was feeling rather outspoken today. Or maybe I was still so freaking tired that I had no control over what I was saying.

He continued his dam smile. Every sane bit of me was screaming to get him out of my house—he was, after all, _Claire's_ older brother. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't very sane at this point.

"Yeah, just let me get my bag from the truck." He told me.

I stood there, in my living room, wondering what the hell I was doing. First I let myself open up to Luis. Then I let Ada back in just to have her leave again. Not to mention I had to _kill Krauser_. So what was I doing with Chris?

He came back in, an overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

"Let me show you the guest room," I said, my voice basically shaking. Something was very wrong with me.

"Alright," Chris was right behind me as we walked up the stairs. I showed it to him, almost embarrassed.

"The bathroom is right there," I told him, gesturing to the door over.

"Which room is yours?" He asked me.

I pointed to the door across from the bathroom. "I'm actually gonna hit the sack. 'Night, Chris." I told him.

**Chris 19:58**

I dropped my bag on the floor and closed the bedroom door. I was kind of shocked that Leon had invited me to stay the night, but I was glad. I'd actually been hoping for it. He was holding something in about what happened in Spain. I hoped I could get it out of him.

I took off my flannel shirt and jeans. I considered putting on a pair of sweatpants, but I figured it wouldn't matter.

I climbed on top of the bed, not bothering to get under the sheets. I felt too damned tired and just clocked out.

_**A few hours later…**_

"No! Stop! Ashley, run!"

I woke up to Leon yelling. I'd left my door open and I rushed from the guest room to his. I opened the door and saw that in his sleep, he was shaking and whimpering. The sheets were damp with sweat.

"Get away from her!" He was reliving a memory, and I don't think I wanted to know how it ended.

I moved over to the bed, placing one knee on it. "Leon, wake up, Leon!" I shook him awake. He gasped as his eyes opened, staring at me. "Leon, it's alright. You're home, it's ok, and I'm here." I told him.

He was breathing heavily, still staring at me. "Chris?"

"Yeah, it's me." I told him, my hands still on his shoulders.

I couldn't believe what happened next. It was totally different from the Leon I'd know prior to what happened. He pulled me closer to me and hugged me, pulling me on top of him.

"Stay with me?" He asked softly.

I rolled onto my back so I wouldn't crush him. I pulled him into my arms. "Yeah, I'll stay with you." I whispered into his blond hair.

He was quickly asleep in my arms. I told myself that I was not cheating on Jill, but it didn't really matter anyway because she actually had told me that she wasn't interested in dating me, just the whole friends-with-benefits deal.

As I held Leon though, I began telling myself that he needed me more than Jill did in California and maybe Claire in Seattle. He couldn't get over what happened in Spain.

I eventually drifted off again and I wasn't woken up by him. Though, my internal alarm clock woke me up at 4:15. I found myself with my arm wrapped around Leon's waist, holding him close to me.

_Awkward?_ I asked myself. _No…he asked you to stay._ I reminded myself. _Is he bi?_ I asked. _Would you be surprised?_ I didn't think for a moment, staring at Leon's back. _No…_

Getting back around to that point where'd he asked me stay with him, I only got up to use the bathroom, and then I returned to the bed, letting a peacefully sleeping Leon hold onto me.

I woke up again, later, to find Leon out of the bed. I heard the shower running and saw the clock said 10: 13. I got up and went back to the guest room. I took out a set of clothes and my toothbrush. I did my morning stuff in the bathroom and then went downstairs to the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator, staring at the emptiness. He had really cleaned this out before he'd left—there was only soda and water. I was about to start searching through the cabinets, determined to make him breakfast, when the doorbell rang.

I walked over and saw through the glass that it was a pretty woman with short black hair. Her aviator sunglasses were resting on top of her head, and she was wearing a brown lace dress and a denim jacket. She was holding two grocery bags and a dog was standing patiently next to her.

I opened the door. "Good morning, how can I help you?" I asked her.

The dog walked in as if it owned the place. I stared at it as it wandered into the living room.

"Um, you must be one of Leon's co-workers, right? How is he?" She asked me.

"He's alright. Nothing he won't get over…who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, god, completely forget about that! I'm Stacey, Leon's neighbor. He asked me to take care of his stuff when he was gone and bring him grocery if—when—he got back." She explained.

"Come in then," I said in a light voice, trying my hardest to be nice to this woman Leon apparently trusted.

She walked in and into the kitchen. She set the brown bags on the counter and opened her cross body Vera Bradley. It looked like something Claire would own.

"Here's his wallet, his house keys and…" Stacey handed me the first two things while she kept searching for something. "Here it is!" She took out a check. "Could you tell Leon I didn't need this?" She asked.

I took it and looked at it. I felt my mouth open as I thought _where the fuck did Leon get five hundred thousand dollars?_ I looked back at Stacey. "Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Thank you, uh, what's your name?" She asked.

I held out my hand. "I'm Chris Redfield." She shook it, smiling.

"It was really nice meeting you! Tell Leon I said hi," she said to me, and then walked out, closing the door behind her.

I looked into the grocery bags. Eggs, milk, fruit, vegetables, yogurt, ground beef, bread, so basically the works. I took out the eggs, milk, and bacon to start making scrambled eggs. I searched around the cabinets for the right bowls, pans and utensils.

By the time Leon had come down, I was half way done and rather proud of myself for not burning anything yet.

I'd been multi-tasking between making breakfast and putting away the groceries. I started toasting English muffins and then begun my search for honey.

He came into the kitchen, smiling. "Stacey came by, I guess?" He asked, the dog following him, pressing its nose against his hand. I still couldn't get over the fact he had a dog. He seemed a lot more like a cat person.

"Yeah, she's nice. She also wanted me to give this back to you…" I told him, handing him the check.

He looked down at it, then back at me. "I gave it to her because I didn't know if I'd be coming back. I thought that if I died, at least somebody would have money." He told me.

"I'm not judging." I told him, moving the eggs around. The English muffins popped up from the toaster and Leon got two plates out.

I dished out the eggs and the bacon, splitting it as evenly as I could. I quickly looked through the cabinets again. "Do you not have any honey?" I asked him, kind of annoyed.

He stood behind me and reached up. I felt my whole body still as he did. He opened up the cabinet in front of me and moved aside a bottle of baking soda and some cooking herbs. He pulled out the sacred bear shaped amber colored bottle. He stepped back and handed it to me.

"Are you happy now?" Leon asked me. I stared into his green/hazel eyes and then down to his lips…

I swallowed and nodded. "Thanks," I told him.

We ate in the living room. Leon turned on the TV and by now it was the end of The View. We ate in silence which is just as well because I'm sure I'd only be able to get out incoherent rambling.

I was done too quickly. It's a Redfield thing, eating our food faster than what should be considered right. It's not like I could regurgitate it and do it over, slower. Now, why that'd be possible, it'd be really gross.

I got up before Leon did and started doing the dishes. _I've made a mess of the kitchen_, I realized as I was scrubbing egg off the bottom of the pan. _I hope he doesn't mind…_

"Chris, are you alright?" Leon asked me.

I looked at him, my hands covered in soapy water half way up my elbows. "Yeah, I'm fine." I told him. "This is just completely normal for me to help my sister's friend and to stay over his house and hold him while he sleeps and think maybe, just maybe, I'd have a better chance with him than anyone else!" I took a deep breath, looking at one of Claire's best friends. He was silent as he stared at me, green eyes wider than usual.

"God damn it Leon! Say _something_!" I told him.

He didn't though, and just silently brought in his dishes. I didn't really know what I'd said. It was stupid of Claire to have told me that Leon might like me. God damn her, god damn Leon, God damn freaking D.C., God damn that stupid dog who was sitting next to me and begging for food, God damn Jill Valentine for being such a bitch…

"When Luis died right in front of me, I felt like my gut had been wrenched out." I looked up to see Leon standing on the other side of the counter. "I feel like I have Midas's touch, but instead of turning people to gold I just kill them. You came here even though you didn't have to…Why?" He asked me.

I felt like keeping him in suspense. I finished the dishes and dried off my hands and he was still waiting for his answer.

"I came because I had heard from Hunnigan—don't ask how, it's not worth it—that your connection had been intercepted. They were considering sending me in to find you and Ashley. Then the connection freed up and you were in contact with them and I was just as relieved to hear that you were ok as much as the president was to hear you'd saved his daughter." I explained. "And it wasn't just because you helped save Claire. It's because ever since then you've been there for her when I couldn't and Leon, I-"

I don't know when exactly he had walked around the counter, but he had, and he pressed his lips against mine. I threaded my fingers through his hair and then one hand dropped to the small of his back to hold him closer.

_Leon, I love you through all of your faults._


	3. Chapter 3

**Leon 14:21**

Later that day, I kneeled behind Chris on my bed as he called his sister. He sat on the edge, his feet on the ground.

"Hi Claire!" I smiled as he always sounds so positive. "Yes, I'm at Leon's house." He paused, starting to blush. "Cl_aire_…" he whined the last part of her name, "…shouldn't that be irrelevant?" His nose scrunched up a bit. "No, that _was not_ a big word." I chuckled as I rubbed his back. He leaned into me a little bit, sighing softly. "Hm? I know…no, that is not what is going on. I would."

Then I heard Claire say something that was like "But you hate D.C.!"

I tried not to eavesdrop, but I was, after all, right behind Chris. "Claire, I'm not even positive yet. Leon's job is here and I'm flexible."

I grinned and kept rubbing Chris's back. I swear, his muscles were at least twice as built as mine were! I leaned forward and gently kissed his neck.

I heard Claire start going off that he'd be across the country if she needed him and "What about Jill?"

He sighed again. "Well, to be honest, I thought that the two of you could live together." I heard Claire go completely silent.

"You did not just suggest that." She told him.

"What? You're straight, aren't you? It shouldn't matter." Chris chuckled. We both knew that Claire had had minor relationships with girls.

"I'll call her about, alright? You're gonna come get your stuff though, right?" She asked him.

"Yes, Claire-bear, I guess later this week, alright? Okay, bye, love you." He said, hanging up.

He looked at me with those stomach melting eyes. "Are you sure you want to try this?" He asked me.

"Yes, of course I want you to move in with me. It's lonely here with just me and Amber." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Amber?"

"My dog is Amber." I kissed the tip of his nose. "No need to get jealous."

"I was jealous of Ashley." He told me, "and Hunnigan. And everybody on that creepy island." He told me.

Our lips met again. "I've been jealous of Jill." I admitted. "I was jealous of any girl Claire told me you were with."

He pulled me into his lap; effortlessly, I add.

_**A couple days later…**_

In was still warm in California. I wore a t-shirt and faded blue jeans as I helped Chris load his stuff into a moving truck. Thankfully, we'd been able to pull some strings and Chris would have all of his little comforts by the middle of next week.

Claire came out with a box of video games. I helped her lift it into the truck and was about to go back in for more when she grabbed my hand.

I turned around and looked at one of my best friends, who just happens to be the sister of my new boyfriend. I saw how her eyes looked; not upset, not sad—well, maybe a little bit—and I don't know how to describe it.

"Tell me this isn't going to be a fling." She told me.

"Claire, I don't let flings move into my house. I don't ask them to stay with me when I'm having one of the worst nights of my life. Chris isn't a fling and I can't believe you'd even suggest something like that." I told her.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "I'm just looking out for my brother, alright?" She told me. "Jill kind of hurt him before when she didn't want things to go further than they were and I don't want that to happen again."

"They won't, I promise." I could tell her how I felt like I already given half of my heart and soul, but I wanted to hold on to one secret.

Chris and Jill brought out the pool table. I looked at my boyfriend and ask where the hell he thought he was going to put that, when I remembered that I was no longer living in an apartment in D.C., like last year, but the big, spacious house in the suburbs. _Relax Leon_. I told myself, _this is the first (official) day of a new beginning._

With the pool table secure in the truck, Chris jumped down and hugged me from behind. I smiled and held his wrists, leaning against him.

Both of the girls in front of us shared a smile, and I wasn't going to question this. I was happy again, and I hadn't thought I would be after Spain.

Leave it to a Redfield to prove you wrong!

**Author's Note:** Well, that was the last part of _Getting Home_! Thank you for reading and please look for my next story, which will have taken place after _Degeneration_ and will be posted really soon (hopefully today or tomorrow.) Also, if you could review, I love feedback! Thanks again!

~ _HolleringHawk65_


End file.
